It Falls Apart
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Entenderam porque estou insuportavelmente mal humorado? Ele vai até aquele esquisito sádico pedir ajuda. Ele vai pedir algo a alguém... Romance, tentativa horrível de alguma comédia e depois angst (ninguém merece), Slash M/M (Steve/Thor). Songfic: Telephone – Lady Gaga, Steve Rogers' POV Não me matem pela song...


**IT FALLS APART (Desmorona)**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2013, Songfic, [Tributo]The Dark World, [Projeto] Palavra de Herói, tema: Telefone. The Avengers, Romance, tentativa horrível de alguma comédia e depois angst (ninguém merece), Slash M/M (Steve/Thor). Songfic: Telephone – Lady Gaga, Steve Rogers' POV.

Advertências: Abuso de álcool

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Entenderam porque estou insuportavelmente mal humorado? Ele vai até aquele esquisito sádico pedir ajuda. Ele vai pedir algo a alguém... Não é o Thor mandão que eu conheço. Ok, estou sendo injusto. Ele faz isso pela humanidade.

DEDICATÓRIA: PRESENTE SURTADO DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA FABINHO, porque ele curte o casal, ora... XD Espero que me perdoe se saiu algo meio louco. Não sou muito normal na temporada escorpiana. Te amo forevermente.

Palavras: 2224

**IT FALLS APART**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Steve Rogers' POV**

Esse maldito telefone. Por que não o desliguei? Por que sou um idiota que quer acreditar? E por que eu não atendo então?

Será que estou, como dizem mesmo... Bancando o difícil? Bem, é meio coisa de menina isso, mas enfim...

Pronto. Desliguei a chamada. Ainda não sei lidar muito bem com essas tranqueiras mas...

Nova chamada. Sei que é ele, tem um toque especial somente para ele, eu escolhi há não muito tempo.

Quem aquele sujeito pensa que é? Não é por ser um Deus que todo mundo tem que se ajoelhar… Ora… Ok, pensar em me ajoelhar me deu ideias não muito santas, mas não é nisso que estou pensando.

Thor está acostumado a mandar, a ser obedecido, a ter o ego maior que o mundo, mas se esqueceu que quando a gente ama deve ter um pouco de bom senso e ele não teve. Ele me magoou e agora eu realmente não estou com vontade de falar com ele. O pior de tudo? É como se tudo que imaginei para nós dois estivesse indo por água abaixo!

E não, não sou uma garotinha chateada! Thor ousou falar que ainda sentia algo quando via Loki e eu… Droga, eu sou o homem dele agora e ele me fala que sente algo por outro espécime masculino? Como se a minha existência já não estivesse bagunçada o bastante depois que voltei à vida após anos congelado.

Vi-me num mundo desconhecido. Apaixonei-me por alguém do mesmo sexo. Descobri que não era tão estranho assim, apesar de toda minha formação moral antiquada. Então o sujeito, é claro, tinha que ser um deus, porque comigo, Steve Rogers, nada é normal.

Mas é óbvio que podia piorar e lutamos contra forças arregimentadas por Loki para destruir o mundo. Tudo muito rotineiro. Estou um pouco irônico hoje.

Ser o Capitão América nesses anos loucos não tem sido fácil. Aliás, nunca é fácil ser o mocinho em nenhuma história e a minha parece ainda mais intrincada que muita novela maluca.

Logicamente que meu namorado tem que sentir tesão pelo irmão adotivo. Incesto divino. Lindo. Não, não é bonito, é insuportável! Não estou nem um pouco interessado em amarras morais, meu problema é bem outro. Estou me sentindo ameaçado! Eu nem acho que tenho lá motivos para isso, ao menos Thor jamais pareceu minimamente interessado em ninguém além de mim desde que ficamos juntos mas... É Loki o meu rival. Rival? Eu acho que estou exagerando um pouco. Ou não? Vamos ver se entendem melhor meu ponto de vista.

Quem é Loki? Bem, logicamente que Loki também é um deus, o que esperavam? Além de estar apaixonado por um deus asgardiano, meu rival é outro deus asgardiano, o deus da mentira. Alguém tem uma aspirina? Minha cabeça está começando a doer… Não, nem venham dizer que é por conta do que ando bebendo. Vamos adiante com a história.

Tudo estava indo bem ontem até que o telefone tocou e Thor foi chamado para salvar o mundo. Outra vez. Só que agora sem mais ninguém, embora eu saiba que ele pode precisar de ajuda e, não, não pediu a mim, nem a Tony Stark. Ele precisa de quem? Adivinhem só.

Loki.

Entenderam porque estou insuportavelmente mal humorado? Ele vai até aquele esquisito sádico pedir ajuda. Ele vai pedir algo a alguém... Não é o Thor mandão que eu conheço. Ok, estou sendo injusto. Ele faz isso pela humanidade.

Mas tinha que ser Loki? Eu não ligaria tanto se ele não tivesse dito, ontem mesmo, que sentia coisas ao ver o irmão. Eu, risonho e sem noção fui querer saber mais e ele admitiu... Eles dois tiveram algo... Fizeram sexo. Foram amantes.

Eles até ficaram juntos uns tempos, na adolescência.

Eu não sou um cara ciumento, juro que não, mas... Aí já é demais.

Droga de telefone que não para de tocar! É Thor. Ele sabe que estou furioso, frustrado e inquieto e saiu ontem mesmo, no meio da madrugada, após tentar me convencer de que nada mudaria entre nós. Eu deveria ser mais maduro. Eu sei, não precisam me dizer nada sobre isso.

São quase duas da manhã e ele ligou o dia inteiro e eu o ignorei. Será que é melhor atender? Bem, vamos ver... Liguei o som, faço cara de doido embora ele não vá me ver e atendo.

"Quem é?" Estou me fazendo de idiota. Ele sabe que eu sei que é ele.

"Steve? Por onde andou e... que barulheira é essa?"

"Saí um pouco." Mentir descaradamente é algo que aprendi nesses tempos. Estou fazendo drama demais, eu acho.

"E pode me explicar aonde em Manhattan toca Lady Gaga que não seja numa boate gay a essa hora? Onde você está?"

**Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing**

**I have got no service in the club, you see, see**

**Wha-wha-what did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kind a busy**

**K-kind a busy, k-kind a busy**

**Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm kind a busy**

**Telefone (part. Beyoncé)**

**Alô, alô baby, você ligou, não consigo escutar nada**

**O sinal do celular é fraco na boate, você entende?**

**Que-que-que você disse? Oh, você está terminando comigo**

**Desculpe, não consigo te escutar, eu estou ocupada**

**O-ocupada, o-ocupada**

**Desculpe, não consigo te escutar, eu estou ocupada**

A voz dele. Ficou preocupado? Pelo menos não estou com meu ex-amor! "Só saí para espairecer um pouco. O sinal não está bom. Alguma novidade?" De repente, ser cretino virou minha segunda natureza. Estou com raiva! Loki tinha que ser bonito, ainda por cima...

"Novidade? Estou trabalhando feito doido e meu namorado se mete numa boate qualquer no meio da madrugada e quer saber se tenho novidade? Vá para casa, Steve! Eu converso com você depois. Já lhe disse que não precisa se preocupar!"

Ele acha que estou preocupado. Eu estou preocupado? Creio que ele ficou com ciúmes. Ó – t – i –m –o. Experimente seu veneno. Ele é venenoso? Acho que eu não devia ter tomado três uísques...

"Como? Não estou ouvindo. Ei, vai tocar uma música boa agora!" Eu acho que ele vai ficar furioso. Apesar de tudo ele tem bom coração e sempre foi bem carinhoso comigo. O que estou fazendo?

"Steve, você bebeu? Sabe como fica quando bebe. Que acha que está fazendo? Vou pedir pra Stark buscar você. Onde está?"

Se ele pensa que vai ser fácil assim... "Desculpe, não dá pra falar agora. E tomei apenas três uísques, estou ótimo."

**Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh**

**You should a made some plans with me, you knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kind a busy**

**Só um segundo vão tocar minha música favorita agora**

**E não dá pra enviar um SMS com uma bebida na minha mão, eh**

**Você deveria ter feito planos comigo, sabia que eu estava livre**

**E agora você não para de me ligar, estou ocupada**

"Droga, Steve! Pare de ser criança! Eu vou compensar você de algum jeito e vamos conversar, mas não pode ser agora!"

"Por que não pediu minha ajuda, nem a de Stark, nem de nenhum de nós? Por que tem que ser Loki?" Falei mais que pretendia, só que o problema é justamente Loki. Eu odeio aquele cara! Aprendi gírias também. Não estou parado no tempo, afinal.

Ouço um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha e mordo os lábios de leve. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Melhor desligar antes que eu fale alguma besteira maior. "Acho melhor desligar." O som está um pouco alto demais e realmente está difícil ouvi-lo. Talvez eu devesse tentar entender.

**Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Pare de ligar, pare me ligar, não quero mais falar**

**Deixei minha mão e meu coração na pista de dança**

"Não. Não ouse desligar. Se é tão importante, vou dizer porque não pedi ajuda alguma. Por que o problema é asgardiano e somente asgardianos podem resolvê-lo! Não quero que afete Midgard! Será que não pode compreender?"

Ele está agoniado. Será que estou exagerando? Não quero ouvir mais nada. Não agora. Estou cansado, irritado, bêbado. "Vou desligar, depois você me explica. Estou apenas…" Será que admito? "Thor, mas que porcaria, eu estou com ciúme!"

Eu sou um idiota.

Eu o ouço respirar muito fundo e falar baixinho algo que soa como "por Odin" e me sinto muito idiota. Isso, eu sou, decididamente, um idiota. Apaixonado, mas ainda assim uma besta quadrada!

"Saia daí. Vá para casa e me ligue. Vamos conversar e vou explicar tudo, ainda hoje. Apenas vá pra casa, amor."

Já mencionei que a voz dele é como um trovão que enche de raios de energia o meu coração? Credo, agora estou sendo piegas. Tinha açúcar no meu uísque? Ele disse que sou o amor dele. Eu estou sendo infantil.

"Thor… Eu…"

"Onde você está? Eu vou pedir a Stark e…"

Eu caminho até o som e o desligo. Sento-me no sofá e respiro fundo. "Estou em casa. Só queria irritar você." Eu preciso me lembrar de nunca mais ser tão estúpido.

"Sabia que seu celular tem GPS e eu sei exatamente aonde você está?"

Eu odeio Thor. Ele sabia. O tempo todo. Então, por que? "Cretino."

"Desculpe-me por deixa-lo inseguro e infeliz. Loki não significa mais nada para mim. É apenas uma memória, só isso. Eu amo você, Steve. Eu adoraria estar ao seu lado agora. Por favor, compreenda."

Eu sou louco por esse homem. "Acho que sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. Quão ruim é a situação?" Acho que está na hora de eu ser a pessoa por quem ele se apaixonou e não um garotinho estúpido.

Então Thor me conta, pausadamente. Pelo que entendi, trata-se de uma raça antiga de Elfos Negros, liderada por um ente muito vingativo chamado Malekith. Ele é algo que não compreendi muito bem, só sei dizer, pelo que Thor me explica, que ele é anterior ao próprio universo e quer afundar tudo que existe em trevas eternas. Um desafio e tanto e meu amor está indo direto para o inferno, sozinho.

"Steve, o problema é que a única pessoa que tem acesso ao Mundo das Trevas, essencial para que eu possa sonhar em vencer, é Loki. Por isso preciso dele. Não posso arriscar tudo que amo... Não posso arriscar você. Prefiro fazer isso sem interferência humana. Pode aceitar isso?"

Meu coração se enche de orgulho. Ele é honrado. Forte, incrível, poderoso e dedicado. Creio que já disse que sou louco por ele.

"Volte pra mim." Consigo dizer sem soluçar embora esteja com vontade de abraça-lo, beijá-lo e fazê-lo se orgulhar de meu amor por ele. Creio que eu agora compreendo o quão digno ele é. Volte. Por favor, volte para mim, Thor.

"É por você que vou enfrentar o que for preciso. Meu coração é seu, Steve. Não vejo melhor motivo para vencer que estar ao seu lado novamente e sermos felizes."

Eu creio que vou chorar. "Droga... Thor..." Minhas palavras já não querem sair. Eu não sei porque fiz tanto drama. Confiança. Amor quer dizer confiança.

"Eu vou voltar. Eu amo você. Confie em mim." A voz dele tem tanta convicção e tanto sentimento. Isso pode soar clichê, mas ele é meu herói. Eu preciso dizer algo!

"Com todo meu coração e alma. Eu vou esperar até o fim dos meus dias."

"Steve..."

"Eu sei..."

De repente acho que o telefone celular foi uma das melhores invenções da atualidade. Não consigo conter as lágrimas e soluço ao telefone. Ele precisa que eu seja forte, por ele, não é momento para ser tão idiota.

"Não chora." A voz dele também está embargada. Isso me lembra de que nunca vi Thor chorar.

"Não estou chorando!" Pior que estou. Como uma garota abandonada num baile de formatura. Eu não posso ser tão imaturo!

"Mas eu estou."

Meu coração estilhaça em mil pedaços. Eu posso sentir o medo vibrar pelo telefone. Ele é forte, viril, talentoso, poderoso. E também pode ser frágil, sensível, carinhoso e ingênuo. "Estarei aqui." É todo consolo que posso oferecer no momento.

"Estou contando com isso."

Thor engasga nas últimas palavras e de repente já não quero desligar. É como se fosse o último vínculo: um mero telefone.

"Estarei aqui quando você voltar, amor." Minhas palavras saem entrecortadas e cheias de emoção. Eu realmente vou acreditar que ele vai conseguir ou não terei paz. Nunca mais.

"Preciso ir. Levarei você em meu coração, como sempre. Eu amo você."

Ouço algum barulho ao fundo, como se fosse uma discussão e sei que tudo está apenas começando. Ele vai conseguir. Ele precisa conseguir, por nós dois. "Até logo." Digo num tom tentativamente alegre. Eu vou me esforçar para manter o espírito confiante.

"Até logo."

Um clique surdo e me jogo no encosto do sofá. De repente, esse telefone não é tão maldito assim. Eu vou esperar você, Thor. Estou aqui...

Um ribombar de trovão que prenuncia a tempestade que está por vir. É o clima normal nessa época do ano, quando as gotas de chuva espoucam nas janelas, escorrem pelo vidro tal como minhas lágrimas escorregam pelo meu rosto. Eu estarei aqui, Thor. Por nós dois.

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que a música é destoante, mas foi por isso mesmo que entrou na fanfic... Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por lerem e, adoraria receber comentários.


End file.
